Reversal
by Klainelover1997
Summary: We always say Blaine save Kurt that day at Dalton. But, what if the roles were reversed? What if Kurt was the one saving Blaine... Klaine Romance AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Seeing as only like four of your like my last story, I'll be starting a new one. I'm hoping this one will go over better than the last one.**

**Main Idea: We always say Blaine save Kurt that day at Dalton. But, what if the roles were reversed? What if Kurt was the one saving Blaine... Klaine Romance AU. There will be angst in this story, but I promise fluff and a happy ending. **

**Setting: Set in the Beginning of Season 2 after Burt and Carole's Wedding**

Kurt Hummel walked down the hallway of William Mckinley High School, his books pressed to his chest and his satchel by his side. Ever since Carole has married his dad, Kurt had felt more secure and confident in the hallways, especially because he knew that Finn and the rest of the glee club were there to stand up for him. However, Kurt knew that Karofsky hadn't disappeared and neither did his problems, so Kurt was always bracing himself when he walked through the hallways by himself.

Halfway down the hallway, Kurt stopped at Tina's locker. "Hey Tina," Kurt said, a smile on his face.

"Hey Kurt, are going to glee rehearsal after school?" she asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, as long as I don't get too much homework." he admitted. " I swear these teachers are trying to kill us with homework. I mean, we go to school for like six hours a day and then go home and do homework for four more hours. Do they think we don't have lives?"

"Tell me about it…" Tina replies with a sigh. "I can't even go to glee today!" she added in exasperation. "My stupid english teacher paired me with this new kid for a project and then said she isn't giving us any class time to actually do the project. So, I have to stay after school with this kid, who I don't even know. He doesn't even talk. Even during class, he just sits there and reads. He doesn't even listen."

"That sucks." Kurt replied. "Maybe he just needs a friend...it's hard being the new kid."

"Yeah, you're right." Tina admitted. "Just tell Mr. Shue I won't be at rehearsal today."

"I will." he replied, as the bell echoed through the hallways. "Well, I have to go. Madame Parr will kill me if I'm late to her class again." he added before leaving Tina and heading down the hallway to his AP French class.

When Kurt was close to his class, he heard a series of loud slams and closed his eyes and mentally braced himself for the impending pain of a locker check. However, that pain didn't come. Kurt opened his eyes and journeyed further down the hallway towards the sounds of the someone being pushed multiple times into a locker. About halfway down the hallway, Kurt found Karofsky and Azimio pushing a kid up against the lockers while two of their friends stood behind them, slushies in hand. Kurt couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. He looked terrified.

"Please, please, stop." the kid begged, as his knees collapsed and he slid down the lockers towards the floor. He practically curled his body in a ball trying to protect himself. The only thing that was visible was the kids head of black curls. The jocks laughed and then took the slushies and poured it all over the boy. Then, they high fived and walked away leaving a broken kid and a cherry slushie mess all over the floor.

After the jocks and disappeared out of Kurt's line of sight, he went to help this poor kid. Madame Parr could wait a little longer. He practically had a perfect grade in that class anyway. What was the worst she could do to him? Kurt walked to the wall where the kid was still sitting, covered in red slush. He gently placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and felt him jump.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you.' Kurt said, quickly. The boy pulled his face from the safe haven between his knees and looked up. There was red syrup dripping down his face. He hissed in pain and clenched his eyes shut as the syrup got into his eyes.

"It burns." He hissed in pain.

"It's okay." Kurt said. "Come with me to the bathroom and I'll help you wash it out." The boy shook his head and curled in on himself once again. "I promise, I won't hurt you. I know what it's like to be slushied and I know how much it burns. So, come on. Let's go and clean your eyes out." Finally, the boy agreed and allowed Kurt to help him up. Then, with Kurt's gentle guide, the boy walked into the bathroom. Kurt grabbed a few paper towels and wet them in the sink before handing them to the boy. "Here, hold these on your eyes for a few minutes." The boy did what he was told and after a few minutes, he was able to open his eyes.

"T-thanks. For helping me…" the boy replied.

"It's no problem." Kurt replied. "I know how awful Karofsky and Azimio can be. Lean your head into the sink and I'll help you wash the slushie out of your hair. Trust me, if you leave it in there it'll just get really sticky and gross."

"Okay, y-yeah you're probably right." the boy replied as he bent over and put his head in the sink. When the warm water kicked in, Kurt helped wash the red gunk out of the boys hair. "So, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" he asked when he had finished.

"Umm, yeah. I moved from Westerville." the boy replied as he dried his hair with paper towels.

"You must be the new kid working with my friend Tina in her English class." Kurt informed him.

"Yeah, I think that was the girl's name that I got paired with." the boy replied. "To be honest, I don't really pay attention in that class. I learned all of the same stuff last year in my old school."

"Yeah, Mckinley is pretty behind in the academic department." Kurt admitted, as he looked at the boy from head to toe. "I would give you some extra clothes but I forgot my extra pair today."

"It's okay." The boy replied. "I think I have an extra pair of sweatpants for gym in my locker and I have a sweatshirt to cover up the shirt."

"Good. I would suggest bringing an extra set of clothes or two." Kurt recommended. "Karofsky and Azimio can be relentless."

"Thanks for the tip...well I have to go...to c-class." the boy said as he grabbed his backpack.

"Okay." Kurt replied. "I'm Kurt by the way."

"Blaine.' the boy replied before he left the bathroom and disappeared into the hallway. Kurt couldn't help but smile feeling like he had really made a difference in the boy - no, Blaine's, day.

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Please please please review! ;)**

A few days after helping Blaine, Kurt couldn't get the curly haired boy off of his mind. Just the way that Blaine had first looked at him stayed constant in Kurt's subconscious. He just knew that Blaine still needed help. But, although Kurt wanted to help, Blaine didn't seem to want the same thing. In fact, Kurt couldn't even find him. He looked for Blaine in the hallways and even stood outside the Tina's english classroom, but Blaine was no where to be found. Eventually, Kurt just gave up and resided with the fact that Blaine didn't want to find him and went on with his life.

"Eww this stuff is disgusting." Kurt groaned as the cafeteria lady slammed a disgusting piece of pizza on his blue plastic tray. "No offense." he said quickly, when he saw the look on the cafeteria lady's face. When he got past the serving counter, Kurt let out a sigh. "Well, I don't think I can buy lunch for a least a week." Kurt said. "I have deeply offended the lunch lady."

"Well that's what you get." Mercedes replied with a laugh. "There is one rule in the cafeteria…. do not offend the cafeteria ladies." Kurt sighed knowing Mercedes was right. After paying for their lunch, Kurt and Mercedes walked towards their usual table where the rest of the glee club sat. While walking, Kurt noticed a head of back curly hair sitting alone at a table in the back of the cafeteria. The table was virtually camouflaged by a huge rack of trays, but Kurt had managed to spot it.

"I'll be right back." Kurt told his friends. "I just need to go and grab a fork and knife."

"For pizza?" Mercedes asked, a confused look on her face.

"Uhhh...yeah." Kurt replied. "And a napkin too." He added, before heading off to the back of the cafeteria. He walked to the hidden table where Blaine sat all by himself a book in his one hand and a fork in the other that aided him in eating the salad on the table. "Can I sit here?" Kurt asked, which surprised Blaine, who clearly wasn't expecting anyone to ask him that question.

"Y-yeah, sure." Blaine replied as he set his book to the side. Kurt pulled out a chair and then took a seat next to Blaine while he set his tray on table. Kurt expected Blaine to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he just chose to stare down at half empty salad container.

"That salad any good?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay." he replied. "What about the pizza?"

"Disgusting." Kurt replied, with a laugh. Even Blaine smiled at Kurt's honestly. "So, why are you sitting back here all by yourself?" he asked.

"I-it's quiet." Blaine said. "No one bothers me back here."

"Don't you get lonely?" Kurt asked. Once again, Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay. I'm used to being by myself." Blaine told him as he took another bite of his salad. Kurt couldn't help that feel that wasn't whole story. Kurt understood bullying, but even he wasn't as terrified as Blaine was. What could have possibly terrified this kid so much? Then, Kurt remembered how glee club had helped him, and knew that it could help Blaine too.

"Do you like to sing?" Kurt asked Blaine, who practically choked on his lunch.

"Uhhh-no." Blaine said. "I can't sing at all. I sound like a dying cat."

"What about dancing? Any good at that?" Kurt said, pressing on.

"No, I-I'm not. I'm really uncoordinated." Blaine said quickly, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, we need people for band in glee club." Kurt said. "Can you play an instrument?"

"No." Blaine replied once again. "I-I have to get going. I forgot to print out a paper for class. I should go to the library and do that." he added before quickly getting up from the table and heading out of the cafeteria. Kurt was left alone at the hidden table, feeling like he came on just a bit strong. He lifted his tray from the table and walked back to his usual table.

"Did you get lost looking for that napkin?" Mercedes asked, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah,' Kurt replied. "They're always moving the utensil cart in this cafeteria." he added before taking a seat and picking at the slice of pizza on his tray. Still, Kurt couldn't get Blaine out of his mind. Now, he had probably scared him off for good.

After school, Kurt and the rest of the glee club filed into the choir room for rehearsal. They all put their things down in their respective chairs and almost instantly the girls started bickering about possible solos. Kurt really didn't want to hear it. "Mr. Shue, can I go to the bathroom?" Kurt asked, his hand in the air.

"Sure Kurt." Mr. Shue replied. "Make it quick okay." Kurt nodded his head and set off down the hallway. Halfway to the bathroom, Kurt stopped when he head a faint melodic sound. It sounded like it was coming from the auditorium. That didn't make sense though. Everyone was in the choir room. Kurt's curiosity was peaking, so he crept closer to the auditorium and opened the door. Down on the stage, he saw someone sitting at the piano playing a soft melody. Kurt, lured by the beautiful music, crept closer into the auditorium and suddenly the person began to sing.

_Crowded hallways are the loneliest places_

_For outcasts and rebels_

_Or anyone who just dares to be different_

_And you've been trying for so long_

_To find out where your place is_

_But in their narrow minds_

_There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_

_Oh, but listen for a minute_

Kurt watched as the boy put his every emotion into that song. It was beautiful. Suddenly, the boy lifted his head, eyes still closed, and Kurt gasped. That was Blaine.

_Trust the one_

_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

_Was sticks and stones_

_Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_And you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_Someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_Oh, invisible_

Kurt walked down the auditorium steps quietly, trying not to disturb Blaine who was deep into the song.

_So your confidence is quiet_

_To them quiet looks like weakness_

_But you don't have to fight it_

_'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war_

_Every heart has a rhythm_

_Let yours beat out so loudly_

_That everyone can hear it_

_Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore_

_Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different_

_Dare to be something more_

The emotion put into this song baffled Kurt's mind. He couldn't believe this was the same boy he had picked up off of the cherry coated floor just a few days before. When he was singing, Blaine appeared strong and confident.

_Trust the one_

_Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

_Was sticks and stones_

_Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

_And you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now_

_And someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_These labels that they give you_

_just 'cause they don't understand_

_If you look past this moment_

_You'll see you've got a friend_

_Waving a flag for who you are_

_And all you're gonna do_

_Yeah, so here's to you_

_And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible_

_Yeah, and you're not invisible_

_Hear me out,_

_There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

_And someday you'll look back on all these days_

_And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

_It'll be invisible_

When Blaine finished the last note of the song, Kurt walked closer and clapped his hands together which made Blaine jump. "You sound pretty good for a dying cat." Kurt said.

"K-Kurt, h-how much of that did you hear?" Blaine stuttered.

"About the whole thing." Kurt told him. "Why did you lie to me when I asked you if you could sing?"

"B-because." Blaine said, not making eye contact with Kurt.

"Blaine, you're amazing." Kurt said. "No, you're incredible. If we had you on our team, we'd be unstoppable."

"I-I can't." Blaine said, as he stood up from the piano bench and quickly grabbed his messenger bag.

"I know glee club isn't really cool, but no one, well at least no one in the club, would make fun of you." Kurt reassured him. "It's a really amazing place."

"I-I just can't. I can't sing in front of people." Blaine told him. "I need to go. My mom will be expecting me home."

"Blaine, just wait." Kurt said. He took a piece of paper from his back pocket and with Blaine's pencil quickly wrote his cell phone number down and handed it to him. "Just take my number. If you change your mind, just text me or find me in the halls." Blaine nodded silently and took the paper before heading out out of the auditorium, once again leaving Kurt alone. Kurt sighed once Blaine left. He just hoped that Blaine would come around and join glee. Kurt knew it would help. It had saved him not to long ago.

**What do you guys think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's some insight on Blaine's home life! Let me know what you think! Please review!**

After taking the slip of paper with Kurt's phone number on it, Blaine hurried out of the auditorium. Luckily for Blaine, the late bus was about to leave and he really wanted to get away from Kurt. He really did think Kurt was a very nice person, but he was a little overwhelming. And, as much fun as glee club sounded, Blaine knew it just wasn't for him. He could never get up in front of a crowd and sing. If there was one thing that Blaine had learned in the past few years, it was that blending in and staying out of the spotlight was safer than risking it and stepping into the limelight.

Blaine made his way outside of the school and walked the short distance over to the large yellow bus. He walked up the three stairs, smiled at the bus driver and then took a seat right behind the driver's seat. He looked out the window as the rest of the students filed onto the bus and took their seats. He honestly couldn't wait to get home. Not too much later, the bus began to move and Blaine watched and enjoyed the passing scenery. Soon enough, the bus pulled up to the front of a large, plain looking apartment building and parked. Blaine, grabbing his things, got up from his seat and walked to the front of the bus. "Thank you," he murmured as he walked out the two folding doors, not waiting for a reply. The late bus driver was never very nice.

Once he stepped onto the tan sidewalk, the bus shut its doors and pulled away. Blaine took a deep breath and then walked up to the front doors of the apartment building. He went inside and walked down the hallway towards apartment 5B, where he stopped and unlocked the door with his key. Once inside, Blaine dropped his messenger bag by the door and walked further into the small apartment.

The apartment consisted of a small kitchen and a single bathroom. Towards the back, there was a bedroom and an extra room about the size of a pretty large closet, which was Blaine's room. The living room didn't have much either; just a crappy old green pull out couch and coffee table that Blaine's mom had bought at a yard sale. There was a small entertainment center as well that held an ancient television.

Once inside, Blaine noticed his mom napping on sed pull out couch, so he tried his best to keep quiet. He walked into the kitchen and saw the pile of dishes that had been accumulating for a few days in the sink. He sighed, knowing that his mother would probably just ignore them and that he'd have to do it anyway. Knowing that, Blaine let the water run until it got warm before he began to wash the dishes. Then, after drying each plate, bowl and glass, he put them away in the cupboards.

Once finished, Blaine looked around the apartment and noticed the large pile of dirty clothes in their makeshift laundry room which was really just a secluded part of the living room with a cloth divider and a washer-dryer. He knew if he didn't do it, those probably wouldn't get washed either. So, Blaine went over and gathered the clothes and put them into the washer and started a cycle. The little timer showed about fifty-five minutes before they were done. That gave him just enough time to get dinner started.

Blaine walked to the cabinets and opened them. At first glance, he could tell there wasn't much. He settled on an unopened box of spaghetti, knowing pasta was one of his mom's favorites anyway. He set the box on the counter and grabbed a rusty pot from another cabinet before filling the pot in the sink and setting it on the stove to boil. Of course when Blaine went to light it, the stove merely refused his request. "I hate this stupid thing." Blaine grumbled as he grabbed the handheld lighter and held it to the gas flowing from the burner. Almost instantly, flames ignited and gave Blaine a tiny burn on his finger, which made him hiss in pain. After running cold water over his newest burn, he examined it. It wasn't the worst he had ever gotten.

While the water began to boil, Blaine went to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet in the search of a band-aid. He wasn't very surprised when he found that there wasn't one. So, instead he grabbed a tissue and folded it up before placing it on the burn. After, he grabbed the white medical tape and wrapped it around his injured finger. That was as good as it was going to get. Blaine walked out to the kitchen and saw that the water in the pot was bubbling. Knowing that meant the water was boiling, Blaine poured the pasta into the pot and placed a lid on the top to help the pasta cook faster.

Seeing nothing else to do, Blaine retrieved his messenger bag from the front door and retreated to his bedroom to get a start on his homework, which for tonight was nearly endless. He decided to start with English. Miss Hawley had assigned them an independent reading project and Blaine hadn't even started. For each chapter, there were questions that followed. Blaine sighed as he took a seat on his bed. Why couldn't teachers just assign reading for the sake of reading? Why did there always need to be an assignment too? He opened up the book and began to read. Just as he was beginning to get into the story, he heard the sound of the washer and rushed to shut it off before it woke up his mom.

After moving the clothes to dryer, Blaine checked on the pasta and saw that it was nearly done. He grabbed two glasses of water and set them on the table along with napkins and silverware. Then, he went back and turned off the stove before draining the pot in the sink. Seeing as there was no tomato sauce, Blaine settled for just butter. He scooped a large chunk into the pot and mixed it around with a spoon so it covered all of the pasta. Then, he scooped some of the buttery pasta into two bowls; one for each of them and set them on the table. Now, it was time for the hardest part; Waking up his mother.

Blaine walked into the living room and squatted down to the edge of the green sofa. "Mom, it's time to wake up." he whispered as he gently rubbed her arm. She groaned and tried to flop the other way in the hopes of getting just a bit more sleep. "No come on Mom." Blaine coaxed. "I made dinner. It's pasta. You like pasta." Slowly, Blaine watched as his mother's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a smile.

"Hey honey," she said, her voice raspy from sleep. Blaine smiled and helped his mother up before both of them went into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry there's no sauce." Blaine told her. "We didn't have any, so I figured that butter would be best."

"Don't worry about it honey." Blaine's mother replied. "This tastes better anyway." Blaine smiled, knowing it didn't take much please his mom. "So, how was school?"

"It was okay." Blaine replied. "The classes here are easier."

"Did you make any friends?" she asked, taking another bite of her pasta. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to make eye contact. "Well, don't worry." she assured him. "You just need to find the right people. Anyone who gets to know you is going to love you."

"Yeah sure." Blaine thought. Karofsky and Azimio must be his best friends seeing as they came to see him everyday.

"Hey, what happened to your jacket?" Blaine's mother asked. Blaine looked down at his jacket and noticed that there was a large hole in the sleeve. It had happened when Karofsky checked him into his locket today and his jacket had gotten caught.

"It's nothing." Blaine replied. "I must have just snagged it on something."

"That's okay. That jacket is old anyway." Blaine mother replied. "We'll have to get you a new one."

"C-can we afford that?" Blaine asked, knowing they didn't have much money. "Rent is due soon."

"Honey, we'll be fine. My unemployment checks will come in soon. And I'm looking for a job." She replied. "I can afford to buy you a new jacket. We'll go tomorrow since it's Saturday."

"Mom, tomorrow is Thursday." Blaine told her, a confused look on his face.

"Oh of course!" She replied with a laugh. "Silly me. I never know what day of the week it is." After that Blaine just nodded and continued eating. When they were both finished, Blaine's mother wandered down the hallway into her bedroom after setting her dish in the kitchen sink. Blaine immediately picked it up and began doing the dishes for the second time that day. He would just end up doing them tomorrow after school if he didn't do them now. After finishing, the dryer buzzed, signaling that it was done and Blaine folded the clean clothes and set them in the laundry basket.

Finally, now that all the household chores were done and it was nearly nine o'clock, he could work on his homework. Blaine retreated back to his room and got to work on his English homework. Of course, he didn't really remember what he had read before dinner, so Blaine started over. Once he was finished, he read the two articles for history and finished the dozen algebra problems he had been assigned. After finishing, Blaine looked at the clock and saw that it was already midnight. He sighed knowing he still had to study for his biology test tomorrow. So, he pulled his thick textbook and binder from his backpack and began to look over the material. Blaine could feel his eyelids drooping as he tried to take in the material. He even dozed off for a few minutes before waking himself up. Around on He packed up his things and then set his bag on the side of the bed before changing into pajamas and brushing his teeth.

Then, he walked down the hallway and quietly opened his mom's door, making sure that she was in bed herself. Seeing that she was, Blaine shut the door and went back to his room and got under the covers. It was nights like these where climbing into bed just felt so good. He took off his glasses and folded them up before setting them on the nightstand. Finally able to relax, Blaine's mind drifted off to Kurt. Though overbearing, Kurt had been the first person, well the only person, to be nice to him since he got to Mckinley. Maybe he'd give Kurt another chance, but he still didn't know about glee club. Blaine was almost positive that just wasn't something he could manage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas guys! Here's an update! Please review, follow and favorite!**

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he was exhausted. Looking quickly at the clock, he realized how late it was and practically jumped out of bed. He threw a random outfit on and then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He could see the dark circles under his eyes and sighed because their was nothing he could do about them. Blaine brushed his teeth and grabbed his messenger bag before heading out to the living room to grab his bag. After that, Blaine ran outside to the bus stop and waited, knowing the bus would be there soon.

As he stood at the bus stop, Blaine felt his mind wandering back to Kurt and how he wanted to give him a second chance. He pulled out his cell phone and opened up up his contacts to Kurt's name. He lingered over the message button for a moment before pressing it and typing out a message.

**To Kurt: **Hey, maybe want to tell me a little bit more about glee club…

After typing the message, Blaine read it over and over again and still wasn't happy. He needed a better way to say this. While looking at his phone, the bus pulled up and Blaine quickly shoved his phone into his pocket and climbed up the steps and into the bus. He took a seat in first seat and then looked out the window, pondering how to phrase the message.

When Blaine got to school, he went to his locker and took out his phone. Still not coming up with another way to phrase his text, Blaine hit send and let out a deep breath. He grabbed his books and stuffed them into his bag. Suddenly, Blaine felt his phone vibrate and his heart began to flutter. However, he didn't get a chance to read the message because his face was shoved into his locker and he fell to the ground. Holding his throbbing forehead, Blaine looked up and saw Karofsky and Azimio above him.

"Sorry new kid." Karofsky said sarcastically. "My bad."

"Oww…" Blaine muttered softly.

"Hey dude, I think that you hurt him." Azimio said before giving Karofsky a high five. "I think he needs some ice."

"Couldn't agree more." Karofsky agreed. Blaine hesitantly looked up as Karofsky and Azimio got ready to throw their slushies. Blaine braced himself, but suddenly, he heard "Get away from him!" from down the hallway. Blaine looked up and saw Kurt coming down the hallway with two very large guys behind him, surprisingly both football players.

"Stay out of this Hummel!" Azimio said. "This doesn't concern your fairy ass!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt him more." Kurt growled back before crouching to the ground to help Blaine as the two other football players went after Karofsky and Azimio. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and suddenly, during the struggle both bullies managed to pour their slushies on the two boys sitting on the ground. That however only made the two football players that had come with Kurt angrier. They started punching one another until a teacher with curly blonde came out and stopped it.

"Hey! Break it up!" the teacher yelled. "Finn, Puck, get to class. And you two, get going!" Then, the teacher turned to Kurt and Blaine who sat on the floor. "Kurt, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just sticky." Kurt replied.

"Okay, well why don't you and -your friend go and clean up and then come to the choir room." the teacher replied.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Shue." Kurt told the man. "Finn, could you go get my extra pairs of clothes from my locker."

"Sure, I'll just bring them to the bathroom." Finn replied before heading off to Kurt's locker. After, Kurt helped Blaine off the floor and they both headed into the bathroom.

"You know the drill." Kurt told him as he handed them some paper towels. Blaine cleaned himself off and then threw the paper towels away. He looked up just as Kurt started pointing to the sink. Blaine sighed and stuck his head into the sink and allowed Kurt to clean his hair off. After, he tried to dry it with paper towels. "Can you help me?" Kurt asked.

"Uhh- sure." Blaine replied. His hands shaking, Blaine guided Kurt's head into the sink and cleaned the slushie from his hair. After finishing Kurt stuck his head under the hand dryer and with the aid of paper towels fixed his hair so it looked just as good as it had before.

"Wow, you're pretty good at that.' Blaine said.

"Believe me, I've had a lot more practice than you have." Kurt replied. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"I've got your clothes dude." Finn said, as he handed the clothes to keep.

"Thanks Finn. I'll see you in the choir room." Kurt replied. Then after Finn left, Kurt walked to Blaine and handed him a set of clothes. "It's just my gym clothes, but their clean."

"Thanks," Blaine replied as he took the clothes before disappearing into the stalls. Blaine changed into the clothing and came back out to the sinks. Kurt stifled a laugh. The clothes were much too big on Blaine and he looked adorable.

"So, were you serious when you sent me that text this morning? Do you really want to join glee club?"

"Uhh- i guess." Blaine replied. He really should have tried harder to rephrase that text.

"You don't really want to join, do you?" Kurt asked, with a smirk.

"Not really. I- just haven't made any friends since I got here and you were the only one who was nice to me." Blaine replied.

"You know, if you join glee club, you'll have a lot of friends." Kurt said. "I'm not kidding when I say we're a family. We fight, but in the end we have each other's back."

"I-I just don't know if I can sing in front of people." Blaine told him. "I have really bad stage fright."

"Well, I've heard you sing and you're amazing, the rest of the glee club will think so too." Kurt assured him. "Just try." Blaine looked away shyly and Kurt grabbed his hand. "I was in the same boat as you, but glee club really helped me. It'll help you too. I promise." Finally, Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. "Just let me change and then we'll introduce you to the rest of the glee club." Kurt disappeared into the stalls and Blaine tried to calm himself down. Just the thought of singing in front of people was enough to make Blaine feel like he was going to puke.

A few minutes later, Kurt emerged in new clothed, but still looking fabulous. "You ready to go?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. They left the bathroom and headed down the hallway to the choir room where about a dozen people were already waiting. "Mr. Shue, this is Blaine. He wants to be in the glee club."

"That's great!" Mr Shue. replied. "We're glad to have you, Blaine. Would you like to sing something for us?"

"Sure." Blaine replied nervously. "C-can I use the piano?"

"Oh yeah, go right ahead." Mr Shue told him. Blaine nodded and sat down on the piano bench. He gently laid his fingers on the black and white keys before beginning to play.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine looked out to the audience, trying to gage their reactions. He saw smiles on most of the glee club members' faces and that gave him confidence as he continued to sing.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_[Chorus:]_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_[Chorus:]_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

When Blaine hit the chorus for the second time, he really got into the song and put everything he had into, trying to impress all of the people watching him.

_[Chorus:]_

_Yoooouuu_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

When he finished, applause erupted from the people watching as they stood up and walked towards the piano. Blaine heard a chorus of comments coming his way and tried very hard to say thank you to all of them. For the first time since he had gotten to Mckinley, Blaine finally felt good about himself. He finally felt accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you guys think by reviewing! Please follow too! Thanks!**

After joining glee club, Blaine couldn't have been happier. Sure, he still got stage fright when he sang, but he was getting over that, especially with the encouragement of the glee club...and from Kurt. Kurt had easily become his best friend and that was a great feeling. Blaine had forgot what it felt like to have a best friend. For too long now, Blaine hadn't forgotten what it felt like to have a text conversation with someone or have someone to study with.

While at his locker, Blaine pulled the books for his next classes out and placed them into his bag. He mentally cursed himself when he realized that he had left his algebra homework at home when he felt someone poke his arm. Blaine beamed when he looked up and realized it was Kurt...and not Karofsky and Azimio. "Hey," Kurt said, a white tooth smile on his face.

" Hey, you ready for glee today?" Blaine asked, putting his folder into his bag

"Am I ready to listen to Rachel try to decide what solo she wants to subject us to?" Kurt replied enthusiastically. "Not really…"

"Come on, she's not that bad. She has a good voice." Blaine said, trying to see the bright side of the situation.

"Yeah, so do I and Mercedes and Santana." Kurt said. "It's glee club! We all want to sing but Miss One Woman Show isn't making that possible." he added exasperated with a laugh.

"I see your point." Blaine laughed in cessation. As they stood there, they heard footsteps coming up behind them.

"Well if it isn't the fairy and the new kid." Azimio said nastily with Karofsky behind him.

"God," Kurt moaned. "Can you just leave us alone? For one I'd like to get through a day without having to deal with you two morons." Suddenly, Kurt felt himself get pressed up against the locker by Karofsky's enormous hands.

"What'd you say fag?" Karofsky snarled.

"Hey put him down!" Blaine yelled as he tried to get Karofsky's hands off of Kurt's shoulders.

"Would you look at that... Hummel found himself a little gay friend." Azimio chimed in. "I bet the two of you are hooking up all over the place."

"Leave Blaine out of this. He didn't do anything and he's not gay." Kurt yelled back. However, Kurt took that moment to realize that Blaine had stopped fighting Karofsky and instead stood to the side looking very pale.

"I'd beg to differ." Azimio replied as he moved towards Blaine. Suddenly they heard, "Hey! Cut it out!" from down the hallway. Kurt looked and, thankfully, saw Mr Shue coming down the hallway. With the teacher in sight, Karofsky released Kurt and Azimio back away from Blaine.

"Both of you in Principal Figgins' office. Now!" Mr Shue yelled as he pointed to the two football players. The two boys sulked off as Mr. Shue turned to Kurt and Blaine. "Are you guys all right?"

"I'm fine." Kurt replied. "Blaine are you-?" he began, but stopped when he realized Blaine was no longer there. "Where did he go?" Kurt questioned himself.

"Why don't you go see if he's alright?" Mr. Shue replied. Kurt nodded and then walked down the hallway in the search of Blaine. He looked in the bathroom, but Blaine wasn't there. Frowning, Kurt continued down the hallway and saw that the door leading to the back parking lot was open. He walked closer and found Blaine standing outside the door pressed against the brick wall.

"Blaine!" Kurt called. "What are you doing out-?" he began, but stopped when he saw Blaine was practically hyperventilating. "Hey, it's okay." Kurt said as he went over to him and tried to comfort him. Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder, but Blaine flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled.

"Blaine, it's me." Kurt replied. "It's Kurt."

"Please don't hurt me!" Blaine yelled a second time as he continued to shake. Kurt knew then that Blaine was having a panic attack and was stuck somewhere in the past.

"Blaine, you're not there. You're at school with me, Kurt." Kurt replied. "Everything is okay." For a while, Blaine breathed erratically, but eventually his breathing calmed down.

"Kurt…" he said softly. "W-where am I?"

"Outside of school." Kurt replied. "You had a panic attack. A-are you okay?"

"I-I'm going to have to transfer again…" Blaine said, tears in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand.

"They know. They know I'm gay now." Blaine said. "It's going to happen again."

"What's going to happen again?" Kurt asked.

"I-I'm going to get beat up again." Blaine said. "Just like the last school." FInally, Kurt understood why Blaine was so scared all the time. Sure, Kurt had been bullied, but he had never been beat up.

"I won't let that happen." Kurt told him. "You have friends here that won't let that happen. You have me and Finn, Rachel. Even Mr Shue. No one is going to let someone beat you up again for just being you." Then, Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. "What do you say we skip glee?"

"B-but we can't." Blaine replied.

"Why not?" Kurt replied with a smile. "We both know that Rachel is going to take up all the time and no one else is going to get to sings. So, let's just blow it off. I'm in the mood for some coffee. How about you?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled, and nodded his head. "Good, then let's go." Kurt replied. He picked up his own bag and then handed Blaine's to him as he led him towards his Navigator.

"This is a really nice car…" Blaine said trying to make conversation.

"Thanks. My dad got it as a present for my sixteenth birthday." Kurt replied. "It's practically my baby." he added as they pulled into a spot at the Lima Bean. After putting the car into park, Kurt and Blaine walked into the building and ordered their coffee. Once the baristas finished making their coffee, Kurt and Blaine took a seat at a nearby table.

"So, I'm guessing that you coming out didn't go very well?" Kurt asked.

"Well, only at school." Blaine replied. "I was already the short, nerdy kid who liked to ready, so when they found out that I was gay that just made everything worse."

"Did they beat you up just during school one day?" Kurt asked.

"No." Blaine replied. "It was at a Sadie Hawkins dance. I asked the only other gay guy in my school. While I was waiting for his dad to pick us up, these three guys beat the living crap out of us."

"Blaine-I-I'm so sorry that happened to you." Kurt replied.

"It could have been worse for me anyway." Blaine replied. "I just got a few bruises...but I remember being hit over and over again while they held me by my hair."

"You know...I may have a way to make sure that never happens again." Kurt offered. Blaine intrigued by Kurt's statement smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and reached into his bag and pulled out a tube of hair gel.

"If we gel your hair down, that'll guarantee that no one will ever use your hair against you ever again." Kurt told him. "I can show you how to do that, if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Blaine replied with a smile. "How about the glasses? Should I get rid of those too? Become a whole new Blaine."

"No, keep the glasses." Kurt replied. "I like them on you." he added with a smile, that made Blaine smile too.


	6. Chapter 6

After getting coffee the other day, Kurt had brought Blaine back to his house and showed him how to gel his hair back. It was different, and looked like a helmet...but Blaine liked it. He especially liked getting to hang out with Kurt. After finishing their hair makeover, Kurt asked if Blaine wanted to stay over and study, to which Blaine replied yes. They sat together on Kurt's bed and looked at their homework.

"I don't get this calculus crap!" Kurt exclaimed slamming his textbook shut in frustration.

"What are you learning?" Blaine asked, trying to help.

"Derivatives or something." Kurt moaned.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Blaine asked.

'Be my guest." Kurt said as he handed him the book. Blaine took the book into his hands and looked over the pages.

"Okay, which problem were you trying to do?" Blaine asked. Kurt pointed to number forty three and Blaine started in on an in depth answer about how to do the problem. Kurt just stared at Blaine in disbelief. "What?" Blaine asked, finally realizing that Kurt hadn't really been listening to his math explanation.

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked. "Aren't you in algebra two?"

"Well yeah, but I like math." Blaine replied. "Sometimes I read up on my own."

"You have some willpower." Kurt laughed. "...and you're a little nerdy. But, I like it."

"Just because I like to study doesn't make me a nerd." Blaine retorted playfully slapping Kurt on the arm, which made him giggle. Suddenly, there was a knock at Kurt's bedroom door.

"Hey boys," Burt said. "Dinner's about ready. Blaine can stay too if he wants."

"Oh thank you Mr. Hummel, but no thank you." Blaine replied. "I really should be getting home."

"Then, next time." Burt replied. "Oh and Blaine, call me Burt." he added.

"Sure, Burt." Blaine replied as he gathered his things and put them into his bag. "Well, I should get going and let you guys have your dinner."

"I'll walk you out." Kurt added standing up from the bed. They both went downstairs and Kurt walked out onto the front porch with Blaine. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Y-yeah." Blaine said. "I-I actually w-wanted to ask you something." he stuttered.

"Sure, anything." Kurt replied.

"W-would you ummm...like to...maybe see a movie with me tomorrow?" Blaine asked, visibly shaking from his nerves.

"I'd love to." Kurt replied, a huge smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow." In disbelief, Blaine nodded his head and then took off down the sidewalk. He could believe that Kurt had really said yes.

The next day after school, Blaine went home immediately and began trying on had to look nice for his….well movie with Kurt tonight….maybe date. He went through his closet and finally decided on a nice pair of blue jeans and a red collared sweater. He gelled his hair back, just as Kurt had showed him and then positioned his black frame glasses on his face. Looking at the clock, Blaine realized that he needed to leave and went into the living room. His mom sat on the couch watching television.

"Mom, I'm going to a movie with a friend, okay?" Blaine said.

"Sure honey, have fun." She replied with a wave of her gave his mom one last smile and then went out of the door and walked to the bus station. Once the bus arrived, he took a seat and rode it all the way to Kurt's house.

"Thank you." Blaine said to the bus driver, as he exited the bus. The driver didn't say anything back before closing the folding doors. Blaine shrugged off the driver's response and then walked towards Kurt's front door. He rang the doorbell and waited in anticipation. Shortly after the door opened to reveal Kurt who looked amazing.

"Hey, " He said a smile on his face. "Let me just grab a jacket and we'll head to the movie." Blaine nodded and followed Kurt inside. Burt and Carole were sitting in the living room.

"Hi honey." Carole said.

"Hello, Mrs Hummel." Blaine said with a wave of his hand.

"It's Carole hun." She replied in correction. Blaine nodded to show that he understood.

"Okay, i'll be back after the movie and I drop Blaine off at his house." Kurt replied.

"Sure kiddo." Burt said. "Have fun." he added before Kurt and Blaine went outside and got into Kurt's Navigator. They rode to the movie theater and then once in the movie theater, they got into the line to buy popcorn and soda.

"Do you want anything?" Kurt asked.

"Umm, whatever you like." Blaine replied.

"I'll just get a large popcorn and two drinks. What do you want to drink?" he asked, pulling money from his wallet.

"I want a coke...and let me get that." Blaine added, grabbing his wallet.

"Hey put that away!" Kurt scolded. "I've got this one. You paid for the tickets." he added with a smile. After getting the popcorn and soda, Kurt and Blaine head into the dark theater and took a seat next to one another. "I'm really excited for this movie. I heard it's really good."

"Yeah,' Blaine replied. "Me too." he added although he was completely lying. He had no idea what this movie was about and had a feeling he wouldn't really be paying very close attention. They chatted for a few minutes before the lights turned off and the movie began to play.

At one point during the movie, Kurt and Blaine each reached for the the popcorn and their hands touched one another, which both of them flinch away. Then, at the end, the main character was dying, his love by his side. Blaine heard sniffles at his side and looked over to find Kurt crying. Wanting to provide some sort of comfort, Blaine hesitantly reached over and placed his hand on top of Kurt's. Kurt looked over to Blaine and smiled before gripping Blaine's hand.

just a little tighter.

After the movie, Blaine and Kurt went out to Kurt's Navigator and got in, so they could drive Blaine home. Once there, Kurt walked Blaine up to his apartment door. "Thanks for tonight." Kurt said. "It was really nice."

"Yeah, I had fun too." Blaine replied.

"Sorry about the crying." Kurt apologized. "I'm such a sap when it comes to movies like that."

"It's okay...I...uhh..though it was cute." Blaine stuttered out. Kurt smiled and an silence came over the two as they looked into one another's eyes. Slowly they leaned closer and closer towards each other, their lips puckered.

Suddenly, there was a sound of the door opened. "Blaine, get in here now!" Blaine's mother said loudly before shutting the door.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked, quickly breaking away from Blaine.

"My mom…" Blaine groaned. "I- uhh have to go. I'll see you later." he added before disappearing inside. There was nothing left for Kurt to do, but to head home.

**So close! But, our boys are making progress!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at glee, Kurt was excited to see Blaine. After their private moment being interrupted, he was anxious to get Blaine alone in the hopes of trying to get that moment back. However, when Kurt walked into the choir room, Blaine didn't look like his normal self. Kurt walked toward his boyfriend and took a seat next to him. "Hey," he said softly.

"Uhh...Hi." Blaine replied, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, seeing Blaine's uncomfortableness. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He took Kurt's hand softly and led him to the corner of the choir room, so less people could hear what he was about to say. "You're making me nervous." Kurt added. "What's wrong?"

"Look, I really like you Kurt," Blaine began. "but-but I just don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Oh," Kurt said, feeling like someone had just punched him in the gut. "Is this because your mom saw us kissing?" he asked, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"No, it's nothing like that…" Blaine replied. "I-I just don't have time. Kurt, I'm so sorry." Kurt didn't say anything back because he knew that if he spoke he'd just end up crying. He broke away from Blaine and walked towards the door of the choir room.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Mr Shue asked as he walked into the choir room.

"I-uhh- just need to go to the bathroom." Kurt muttered out as he broke from the curly haired teacher and ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. Kurt locked himself in one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet before finally letting the tears that had been building up in his eyes out. Kurt hadn't realized how much he truly liked Blaine, until Blaine didn't want him back. He just didn't understand what he had done wrong.

After crying for a while, Kurt went out to the sinks and wet his face with water, trying to clean himself up. Kurt tried, but failed to get rid of his red rimmed eyes before going back to glee. Once back into the choir room, Kurt picked up his bag and moved it to the other side of the choir room, far away from Blaine.

The whole rehearsal, Kurt noticed Blaine looking at him, but he wasn't about to make Blaine feel good about dumping him….even if he did look cute when he was guilty. After rehearsal, Kurt quickly left the room and when home. Once inside, he ran up to his room and collapsed on his bed, sobbing once again. He hated Blaine. He hated him...but then again, he didn't because he really liked Blaine.

While lying on his bed, Kurt saw his phone light up with a picture of Blaine's face. Angrily, he pressed the ignore button and threw his phone across the bed. Then, about two minutes later, Kurt heard vibrating once again. He glance over and there was Blaine's face once again...mocking him. Kurt picked the phone and answered it. " I really don't want to talk right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." a voice Kurt didn't recognize replied. "I'm calling for a Kurt Hummel."

"Umm, sorry. I'm Kurt. May I ask who's calling?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, It's Blaine's mother, Pamela." the woman replied. "Blaine's told me so much about you. I was wondering, since it's Friday, if you'd like to come over for dinner."

"Uhh...Have you told Blaine about this?" Kurt asked.

"Oh sure, I know my son." Pamela replied. "He wants you to come over for dinner. Please, say you'll come."

"Umm...sure." Kurt finally replied.

"Great!" Pamela replied. "We'll see you around six!" she added before hanging up the phone. Kurt ended the call and stared with a confused look on his face. What the hell had just happened? Blaine had broken up with him this afternoon and now his mom was inviting him dinner. Regardless of the very weird events, Kurt had made a promise, so he got ready for dinner. After getting dressed, Kurt headed to his Navigator and climbed inside. On the way, he stopped and picked up a bouquet of flowers for Blaine's mother, in the hope of making a good impression.

Finally, he pulled into a spot in front of Blaine's apartment building and walked up the stairs to Blaine's apartment. He took a deep breath before knocking on Blaine's door. He waited a moment before the door finally opened to reveal, Blaine who looked as confused as Kurt felt.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Uhh…" was all that Kurt got out before Blaine's mom came to the door.

"Oh great, Kurt's here." She said excitedly.

"Mom, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"I invited Kurt for dinner." She replied. "With the amount of talking you do about him, I thought it was time for me to officially meet him. Please, come in Kurt. It's cold outside." Once inside, Blaine stood by him awkwardly.

"I'll take your jacket if you want." Blaine offered.

"Yes please." Kurt said taking his coat off and handing it to Blaine. "These are for you Mrs. Anderson." he adding handing the flowers to Blaine's mother.

"Aww, what a sweetheart. Thank you." She replied. "Why don't you bring him over more often?" she asked, turning to Blaine.

"Technically, I didn't invite him over this time." Blaine replied, with an awkward laugh.

"Well, here come and sit. Dinner is just about ready." Mrs Anderson replied. "It's just pasta, but it's one of our favorites." Kurt nodded and took a seat next to Blaine and the Anderson's dinners table as Blaine's mom spooned pasta into each of their bowls.

"It looks delicious." Kurt said, as Blaine's mom took a seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you dear." She replied. "Tell me about you…"  
>"Well...I'm in glee club with Blaine…" Kurt began before Mrs. Anderson cut him off with an excited "Oh!" when a sound came over the radio.<p>

"I love this song!" She exclaimed as she turned up the radio. "Blainey, come dance with me!" she added, which made Blaine blush.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." He hissed. "C-can we just eat?" Blaine's mom stopped dancing and pointed her finger.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She added, taking her seat once again. "The food looks great. Who made it?" she asked.

"You did, mom." Blaine replied in a confused tone.

"I know that." She laughed. "I was just kidding." After that, the dinner went smoother, they talked about school a lot and Blaine's mom revealed a lot of her quirks, that Kurt honestly thought were adorable, but Blaine just looked uncomfortable. Towards the end of the night, Mrs. Anderson disappeared into the kitchen and emerged with a bottle of wine, which she began pouring in to their classes.

"I-I don't think I should have any." Kurt said, but Blaine's mom wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Please honey, if this was Italy, you would have been drinking wine for years. It's fine." She said as she poured the wine into his glass anyway. After giving herself some, she set the bottle of wine on the table and raised her glass in the air. "I'd like to make a toast." she announced. "To the two year anniversary of getting out Grandma and Grandpa's house and finally being on our own. Best thing we ever did ."

"Mom, we moved out of Grandma and Grandpa's eight years ago." Blaine commented.

"Yeah, but it feels like two." She replied, taking a sip of her wine. "Well, let me go get the desert." she added before heading into the kitchen. Once she disappear, Blaine bowed his head and looked at his feet.

"Well, now you know." He muttered.

"Know what?" Kurt asked.

"How weird my mom is…" Blaine replied.

"Is that why you said you didn't want to see me anymore?" Kurt asked. "Blaine, she's just eccentric and I happen to love being with her... and you." Blaine smiled and looked up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Kurt replied as he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips, making both of them blush. Even though it hadn't been long...it was still perfect.

After desert, Kurt headed home and got ready for bed. Kurt finished his moisturizing routine and then saw Kurt's face light up on his screen and eagerly picked it up. "Hey you." Kurt said sweetly.

"Hey, just wanted to say goodnight and tell you I had a good time tonight." Blaine replied.

"Aww, I had a good time too." Kurt replied. "But I really do need to get to bed. Math test tomorrow and you know how awful I am at math."

"You're not awful." Blaine replied.

"You're sweet, but I am." Kurt giggled. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Blaine added. However, neither of them hung up. "You hang up first."

"No, you hang up first." Kurt teased.

"No you." Blaine countered.

"Okay, on the count of three...1...2..3." Kurt said. "Goodnight Blaine." he added before actually hanging up. He set his phone on the bedside table and it began to vibrate again. Kurt smirked and picked it up. "Blaine, I'm serious I need to go to bed." he laughed.

"Listen to me you little slut, I know you and your game." a voice came. "Stay away from my son!"

"Mrs Anderson?" Kurt asked, but no reply came because the woman had already hung up. Kurt simply didn't understand. What was going on? He had thought Mrs. Anderson had liked him, but apparently he'd been wrong...

**So, what do you guys think of Mrs. Anderson?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This takes place during "Original Song" but both Kurt and Blaine are at Mckinley instead of Dalton. And Blaine will sing the second verse in "Loser like Me". I know Cory/ Finn sang that, but having Blaine sing it just works better for my story so please don't shoot me. **

Today was finally the day. It was Regionals and luckily, the competition was being held at Mckinley. Kurt was very excited and ready to perform. Blaine on the other hand was a nervous mess, seeing as this was his first competition and first time performing in front of a crowd. "It's going to be fine." Kurt assured him, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"What if I forget the words?" Blaine asked, his hands visibly shaking.

"You won't." Kurt told him. "We've practiced and you're going to be perfect."

"But what if-?" Blaine began before Kurt cut him off.

"You. Are. Going. To. Be. Amazing." Kurt told him as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "And, hey, your mom is coming right?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "She's really excited about it. I was never really involved in anything at my old school, so she's just glad I finally have some friends." Kurt gave Blaine a soft smile and was about to say something when Mr. Shue walked in and clapped his hands.

"Okay guys, circle up!" Mr. Shue called, as the glee club members gathered together in a show circle. "Alright, I want you guys to go out there and give it your all. You guys have worked really hard and I know that you're going to be awesome. Okay...Amazing on three. One...two...three!"

"Aaaamazzzing!" They all yelled as they raised their hands in the air and then began to make their way towards the stage.

"You ready?" Kurt asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Blaine said,a nervous look on his face and nauseous feeling in his stomach. The New Directions made their way backstage and took their beginning positions. Rachel took center stage seeing as she was singing her original song, "Get it Right." The rest of them stood backstage in their order to go on for "Loser like Me."

Blaine stood nervously next to Kurt as he listened to Rachel belt out the last note of her song. "Here we go…" Kurt whispered as the beat picked up for the next song and they all dance their way on stage. Rachel began to sing the first verse:

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

Then, the whole glee club joined in for the chorus as they dance around the stage as the crowd cheered and bobbed their heads along to the music.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

After the chorus, it was Blaine's turn to sing. He swallowed thickly and then began to sing, feeling every word. And….it felt great, even exhilarating. As he sang, Blaine looked to the audience and saw his mom sitting in the third row. She had a huge smile on her face that warmed Blaine's heart.

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

'_Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

After the second verse, the rest of the glee club joined in and dance to the front of the stage where Mike trotted by with a slushy cart in his hands. They each took a cup and held it in their own hands waiting for the last note of the song to come.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

As they sang the last line, the glee club members tossed the red confetti in the slushie cups into to audience to signal their big finish. As the music erupted, cheered echoed through the auditorium. As the glee club members caught their breath, Blaine watched his mom look around confused, not clapping like the rest of the people who had just watched the number. Not too long after, she got up from her seat and wandered out of the auditorium. Blaine knew in his gut that something wasn't right.

The glee club made their way of stage and Mr. Shue told them not to go far because of the results, but Blaine knew he couldn't stay. He needed to find his mom. He tried to leave the backstage area of the auditorium but was stopped by Kurt calling his name.

"Blaine! Blaine! Where are you going?" He called. Blaine stopped and sighed.

"I-I need to go." Blaine said.

"Go?" Kurt asked. "The results are coming. We have to stay. Oh and you were amazing by the way-"  
>"Kurt, I really need to go." Blaine said cutting him off before leaving the auditorium. Kurt, knowing something was wrong with his boyfriend followed him. Blaine practically sprinted through the halls, until he happened to go past and open door that lead to the parking lot outside. He ran out there, Kurt on his heels. Once outside, Blaine looked across the parking lot and saw, sitting on a bench next to a tree in the nature area, his mother. Relieved, he walked over to her.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine asked softly, trying not to startle her.

"Oh, hello. I'm fine." She replied as she went back to looking at her phone.

"Mom, come on. Let's just go home." Blaine said, trying to coax her away. He went to grab her hand, but she yanked it out of his grasp.

"Mom? I-I don't even know you." Blaine mother replied. Kurt, who had just got there, practically gasped when she said that. Why didn't Blaine's mother know him?

"Mom...it's me. Blaine, your son." Blaine tried to clarify, but she just looked agitated and confused. "It's Blainey. Come on, you always call me that, even though I hate it...You have to know me. I'm your son, Mom." he tried again.

"I-I think you should go. I-I'll call the police." Blaine mother replied, her voice shaking showing how scared she was.

Something was not right here…not right at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is kind of short guys... I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

At school the next day, Blaine was very distracted. It had been a rough night, to say the least. Honestly, he was exhausted and really didn't even feel like being at school. While standing at his locker, Blaine felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned around and Kurt stood behind him, a soft smile on his face. "So...we won Regionals." Kurt said. "You were amazing by the way. Just like I said you would be."

"That's great," Blaine replied, with not much enthusiasm in his voice. Knowing Blaine wasn't going to say much, Kurt knew he had to be the one to start the conversation.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Kurt asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Blaine replied, as he grabbed his books.

"Blaine, something is wrong with your mom." Kurt said softly. "Honey, she didn't even know who you were."

"I'm dealing with it." Blaine snapped. "It's fine."

"Blaine, she needs to see a doctor." Kurt added. "Something is clearly not right."

"You think I don't know that." Blaine retorted, tears in his eyes. "I live with her. I know something isn't right. We've been to the doctor's and there is nothing they can do."

"I-I don't understand." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, my mom was diagnosed with Alzheimers a year ago." Blaine replied, wiping a few stray tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"But, she's so young…" Kurt replied.

"It's Early Onset." Blaine told him. "So, it can start at around my mom's age." Not knowing what to say Kurt just took Blaine into his arms and held him. The bell had rung, but neither of them cared.

"Does she not know you a lot?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes." he admitted. It was then that Kurt looked down to Blaine's arms and saw a series of bruises on his arm.

"And does she get violent with you." Kurt asked, trying to look closer at Blaine's arm.

"No!" Blaine yelled as he yanked his arm away.

"Blaine, you have to be honest." Kurt said softly. "If she's hurting you…"

"She's not!" Blaine yelled defiantely. "Just drop it!" he sighed. "I need to get to class. I'm already late." he added before grabbing his stuff and heading down the hallway. Kurt just sighed, knowing he couldn't force Blaine to do anything. So, Kurt went to class, even though he really couldn't focus all day. When school let out for the day, Kurt tried to find Blaine, but he couldn't, so he just went home.

Once home, Kurt saw Carole sitting on the couch in her scrubs because she had just gotten home from work. "Hey honey." She said with a smile.

"Hi," Kurt said enthusiastically.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Carole asked, as she patted the seat next to her on the couch. Kurt took a seat next to her and leaned into her side. He wasn't extremely close to Carole, but right now he just needed a mom, someone to comfort him. "Hey, come on. What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing Kurt's shoulder softly.

"I'm just really glad to have you as a mom." Kurt replied. Carole smiled and teared up. Kurt had never referred to her as his mom.

"Well, I'm glad to have you as a son." Carole replied. "But, come on. I know you. Something is wrong…"

"I just had a bad day." Kurt replied. "I have some questions for you...if that's okay."

"You know you can ask me anything." Carole replied.

"Okay, I have a science project to do and it's on Alzheimers." Kurt lied. "Do you know if alzheimers patients ever get violent with their family members."

"Well...it's pretty common.' Carole replied. "Alzheimer's distorts a person's memory and sometimes they don't really know what's going on. So, even if a loved one is trying to help them, they may not know that and try to defend themselves." While Carole was explaining more about alzheimer's, Kurt felt his phone vibrate.

"Sorry, let me get this." Kurt said as he stood up from the couch. "Hello?"

"K-Kurt. I n-need y-you." Blaine sobbed over the phone.

"I'll be right there." Kurt reassured him, his heart beating in his chest. Something was definitely wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

After chatting with Kurt that day, Blaine honestly just wanted to go home. He knew that Kurt was just trying to look out for him, but Blaine didn't want his help. He had been dealing with his mother's diagnosis for months...and they were doing okay. They were living on unemployment checks, but it was still okay. Blaine had it handled. Or….so he thought.

He got home from school and was instantly thrown off guard when he didn't find his mother in her normal spot in the living room. "Mom?" he called, but there was no answer. Now, Blaine had a bad feeling in his stomach. He went down the hall and went to his mother's room and thankfully he found her in there. She was ironing clothing, which she never did. "Oh here, you are." he said with a deep sigh of relief.

"So, you're finally home." She said in a monotone voice.

"Umm, yeah." Blaine said. "I-had class."

"You always have class." She retorted not looking up from the shirt she was ironing.

"Well, mom, school does happen everyday." Blaine laughed, trying to break the tension.

"You always have an excuse!" She screamed. "You're never home! Just tell me the truth."  
>"I am telling you the truth!" Blaine replied.<p>

"Oh shut up Nicholas!" Blaine mother screamed. "I know you're cheating on me. It's that slut from your class right?" This was when Blaine finally realized his mom was not lucid. She was clearly stuck in the past, with someone named Nicholas.

'Mom, it's Blaine." He replied, trying to reason with her. "Just calm down and try to listen to me."

"You're lying!" she screamed. Blaine walked closer to his mom and tried to calm her down, but she was too far gone into her delusions. She swung with her arm with all her might,as Blaine tried to help her, making the iron in her hand collide into Blaine's face. Blaine fell to the ground and clutched at his face, an iron shape burn mark beginning to form.

Still in pain, Blaine got up from his spot on the floor and began to softly sing his mom's favorite song, "Return to Pooh Corner." He had memories of his mother singing it to him when he was just a baby and had the lyrics memorized. Slowly, he watched his mom calm down. Blaine took the iron from her hands and set it on the ironing board. Taking her hand, Blaine led his mom into the living room and turned on the tv. That always seemed to calm her down. After seeing that his mom was okay, Blaine escaped to the bathroom to take a look at his face. The burn was pretty bad. Tears streaming down his face, Blaine took his phone from his pocket and dialed Kurt's number.

"Hello?" he heard over the phone.

"K-kurt, I n-need you." Blaine sobbed over the phone.

"I'll be right there." Kurt assured him, before hanging up. Blaine set his phone on the sink and then tried to soothe his burn by pressing a wet washcloth on it, but it didn't help. It was already beginning to blister.

Not too much later, Blaine heard a knock at the bathroom door before it opened. Kurt, after seeing Blaine's face gasped. "Oh God, your face." Blaine let himself collapse in Kurt's arms.

"She just started yelling, and I tried to calm her down, b-but she just didn't. She hit me with the iron." Blaine cried.

"Shh, ssh, It's going to be okay." Kurt soothed.

"I-I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth." Blaine replied. "S-she's never done anything like this. Sometimes she'd hit me with her fists when I was trying to calm her down, but she never hit me with something else. S-she's a good mom. She really is a-and she doesn't mean to do this." he babbled.

"I know honey." Kurt replied. "I know she's a good mom, but Blaine, she's sick. And you can't take care of her by yourself."

"But I'm all she has." Blaine cried.

"What about your grandparents?" Kurt asked.

"They both died a few years ago." Blaine replied.

"...What about you dad?" Kurt asked softly, not wanting to upset his boyfriend.

"I never knew my dad." Blaine told him. "It's just been me and mom ever since I can remember."

"We'll figure something out." Kurt told him. "I know this is your business, but you need some help. Let me call my dad." Blaine seemed hesitant, but eventually he nodded his head. Kurt smiled and called Burt. Blaine waited in anticipation as Kurt spoke to his father. After, Kurt hung up and looked back to his boyfriend.

"My dad wants me to bring both you and your mom to my house tonight." Kurt replied. "It's dangerous for you to be here by yourself. We have a guest room for your mom and you can stay in our living room. Plus, Carole is a nurse so she can look at your burn."

"It's going to be hard to convince my mom, especially if she's not lucid." Blaine said.

"Well, we can try." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand. They went into the living room and Blaine's mom perked up when she saw Kurt and her son. But then, Blaine turned his head.

"Oh my god, What happened to your face?" She asked rushing over to her son.

"It's nothing." Blaine replied.

"I did this...didn't I?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"Mom, you…" Blaine started.

"Don't sugarcoat it Blaine." She told him. "I hit you. Didn't I?" Blaine nodded his head. Blaine's mother burst into tears as she took Blaine into her arms. "I am so sorry."

"I know." Blaine cried into his mom's chest. "But i-it's not safe with just the two of us here. I-I can't control you when you're not lucid. Kurt's dad said we could stay there for a little. And I would like to."

"Okay sweetie." Blaine's mother replied, kissing her son's head. "If that's what you want."

"My car is right out front." Kurt replied. "I'll give you guys a few minutes." Kurt went out to his car and waited for Blaine and his mom. About ten minutes later, they emerged with a bag for each of them before getting into the car. Kurt gave them a smiled and then drove back home. Once there, he parked in the driveway and led Blaine and his mom inside.

"Dad! I'm back." Kurt called. Burt, hearing his son's voice, left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Hi, I'm Burt Hummel." He said extending his hand towards Blaine's mother.

"I'm Pamela Anderson." She replied, taking Burt's hand. "Thank you for letting Blaine and I stay here."

"It's no problem." Burt replied. "Just let me know if you guys need anything.'  
>"I would kind of just like to head to bed." Blaine's mother replied.<p>

"I'll show you to the guest room." Burt said. "Kurt do you-?"

"I'll get Blaine settled in." Kurt said cutting his dad off. After that, Burt showed Blaine's mom to the guest room while Kurt set up a bed for Blaine on the couch. By the time they were finished, it was pretty late, so everyone headed to bed.

During the night, Kurt heard sniffles coming from the living room. He got up from his bed and went to the living room. Blaine was laying on the couch, curled up in a ball. Kurt could tell he was crying. "Scoot over." Kurt said softly, as he slipped behind Blaine's tiny frame and held him. "It's going to be okay" Kurt told him as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Just go to sleep. It's going to be okay." Blaine nodded and snuggled into Kurt's side. With Kurt by his side, he finally felt safe.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Blaine woke up early. Not wanting to wake up Kurt, he quietly slipped out of his boyfriends arms and walked into the kitchen. Blaine quietly grabbed a glass of water and took a sip. He winced as the glass touched his burn from last night. As Blaine stood in the kitchen, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then saw Burt. Burt gave him a friendly smile before pointing to the screened-off porch, by the kitchen. Blaine nodded and followed Burt.

'How did you sleep bud?" Blaine asked.

"Good," Blaine replied with a shrug.

"I'm glad, because I didn't sleep a wink." Burt laughed. "Carole and I were up all night thinking about what we can do to help you and your mom."

"Just letting us stay here is more than enough." Blaine replied. "I can't thank you enough."

"But it's not a permanent solution." Burt replied. "Your mom is going to get worse and it's not going to get any safer for either of you living by yourselves. Have you thought about getting your mom into a place where they have people who could care for her?"

"I can care for her." Blaine replied.

"I know you can, bud." Burt replied. "but for how long? How long is it going to take for her to completely lose herself? Then she won't know who you are and you're going to get hurt."

"But she's my mom…" Blaine replied.

"I know. I know." Burt replied. "I know she's your mom and you don't want to lose her, but you have to think about what's in her best interest. And, bud, you just can't do it by yourself anymore."

"I-I can't afford that...the home." Blaine said. "We're living on unemployment checks."

"Carole and I talked about that and we would be willing to pay for your mom to get the care that she needs." Burt replied. "And we decided to let you stay with us, if you want to." It was then that Blaine broke down. He bent forward and put his head in his lap. Burt got up from his chair and enveloped the boy in a hug. He rubbed Blaine's back until he finally calmed down enough.

"I-I just don't know how to repay you." Blaine said, tears in his eyes, smile on his face

"Just knowing that you're safe is payment." Burt replied. "Now, we just have to talk to your mom."

"Let me do it." Blaine replied. "She'll take it better coming from me." Burt nodded and let Blaine get up from the the chair. He went back through the kitchen and upstairs to the guest bedroom where his mom was staying. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Blaine smiled and then decided to lay down next to her. A few minutes later, his mom began to stir from her sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her son laying with her.

"Hi baby," She said with a smile.

"Hi mom." Blaine replied. "I need to talk to you." he added as he sat up. Blaine's mom nodded and looked at her son. "What happened last night wasn't okay and we both know that it's only going to get worse."

"I know...and I'm so sorry." His mother replied.

"I-I just can't take care of you by myself anymore." Blaine replied.

"And you shouldn't have to." She interjected. "You're just a kid."

"Burt and Carole have offered to pay for you to stay in a place where you can get the care that you need and they're going to let me live with them." Blaine told her. Then, Blaine's mom began to cry. "I'm so sorry mom." Blaine interjected.

"No, honey. It's just feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." She cried. "I knew my disease was getting bad and dealing with the thought of leaving you by yourself was horrible to think about. You will have a family even after I leave you."

"D-don't talk about you dying" Blaine said diving into his mother's arms. Blaine's mom held him for a second before taking his face into her hands and making him look her in the eyes.

"I want you to listen to me." She said. "I am going to die. I don't know when. But, I know I am going to lose myself and you. But, I don't want you to be sad...for too long. You move on with your life and you become the amazing person I know you are going to be. Blaine, you're going to be a star. Your name is going to be in lights."

"I love you mom." Blaine cried.

"I love you too." She said with a smile as she held Blaine in her arms.

About a week later, Blaine, his mom, and Kurt walked into the new assisted home where his mom would be staying. Luckily, Blaine's mother was lucid...for the moment anyway. They helped her into her room and got her settled. "Well the room looks really nice…" Blaine said trying to break the tension after they finished setting up her room. Even with his mom cooperating, it was going to be a tough day.

"It's okay." Blaine's mother replied. "But I'm going to need a crib for my little boy, Blaine. He's two." She bragged. Blaine's heart broke when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to truly say goodbye to his mother.

"Umm...I'll go get you a crib and find your little boy." Blaine replied. "I bet he misses you." he added.

"Yes, he's my little buddy." She replied. "He's going to be big someday. He has a really good voice." she added.

"I'm sure he does." Blaine replied. "I'll go and find him." he added before closing his mother's door. Then, he went over to Kurt and let his boyfriend envelop him in a hug. He knew that this place was the best place for her to be, but it was still so hard.

"I know it doesn't seem like things are going to get better, but they will." Kurt replied pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"I love you." Blaine said looking Kurt right in the eyes.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, hugging his boyfriend once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks passed from the day that Blaine and Kurt had dropped Blaine's mother off at the nursing home. Blaine visited every other day and each day, he watched his mother slip further and further into the past. To be honest, it was very hard, but worth it. Blaine knew he didn't have a lot of time with her, so he was going to take advantage of it.

"Will you come with me to see my mom today?" Blaine asked Kurt one day while they were studying. Kurt looked up from his books and smiled.

"Sure. You haven't asked me to come before. What changed?" Kurt asked.

"My mom keeps calling me Nicholas." Blaine said.

"And…" Kurt pushed.

"I think Nicholas was an old boyfriend." Blaine replied. "She tried to make out with me."

"Oh...well." Kurt laughed awkwardly.

"I don't think she'll be so keen to do that type of stuff if we aren't alone." Blaine replied.

"No I don't think I want to ever let you go alone anymore." Kurt told him. "I'm the only one that gets to make out with you." he added moving closer to Blaine. Kurt gave him a smile before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Let's go see your mom." he added after pulling away. Blaine nodded and they got their coats on and headed to Kurt's Navigator. They drove to the nursing home and Kurt pulled into a spot. After, they walked hand in hand into the home and signed in at the front desk.

"Hi Blaine." The nurse at the front desk said. "Oh, you must be Kurt. Blaine talks a lot about you." she added, which made Blaine's cheeks blush.

"How's my mom today?" Blaine asked.

"She's okay." the nurse replied. "There's a bug going around the home and I think she may be getting it. So, I wouldn't stay for too long. She's in her room." she added. Blaine nodded his head and then led Kurt down the hallway to his mom's room.

"Knock, knock." Blaine said before entering the room. He found his mom sitting in her chair with a blanket on her lap looking out of the window.

"Oh Nicholas." She said with a smile."You finally came to visit. I've missed you."

"I-uhh actually brought a friend today." Blaine told her. "This is Kurt."

"Is he one of your friends from school?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Blaine replied. "Uhh- the nur- I mean you mom said you weren't feeling well."

"Oh Im just getting a bug." She replied. "I'm a little warm and a bit light-headed." Blaine nodded as he went further into the room. However, when he really looked at his mom, he realized that she really didn't look good.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked. "Can I get you some medicine or some juice?"

"No thank you Nicholas, sweetheart." Pamela replied. "I think that I want to get into bed though. Will you help me?"

"Sure." Blaine replied. He walked over to his mom's chair and grabbed her hands to help her up. Once she was was standing, she took one step before doubling over in pain.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Blaine asked her.

"My chest hurts." She gasped out, before collapsing to the ground.

"Mom!" Blaine yelled. "Go get help!" he yelled to Kurt. Kurt, his eyes wide with fear nodded and ran down the hallway for help. "Mom, come on. Please, wake up." Blaine cried. He put his face on her chest, but didn't hear a heartbeat so Blaine start trying to do compressions. "Come on Mom. Come on Mom." A few minutes later, a group of nurses ran into the the room with Kurt behind him. One of them pushed Blaine out of the way and started compressions again. Kurt ran to his boyfriend and held him back as Blaine fought to get back to his mom.

The next few minutes moved like a blur. One minute the nurses were doing compressions. Then the paramedics were there and loading Blaine's mother into an ambulance which Blaine was also getting into. He sat in the back as he watched the paramedics try to restart her heart.

Blaine watching his mother die was the last scene Kurt saw before the paramedics closed the doors of the ambulance and sped away. Kurt was left alone as he got into his car and drove to the hospital. When he got there, he went into the emergency room and went to the front desk. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson and Pamela Anderson. She was brought here by ambulance." The nurse gave him a sad look.

"Trauma room 2." She said. "It's right over there." Kurt walked to where she pointed and tears were brought to his eyes when he looked into the room. Blaine was in the bed with his mother. She wasn't attached to anything, so Kurt guessed that she was gone.

"Oh honey…" Kurt said.

"It's kind of like...s-she's sleeping." Blaine muttered. "I-I used to lay like this with her all the time." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, not knowing what to say. "It was a h-heart attack." Blaine cried. "The doctor said they're common in alzheimer's patients. They're n-not lucid enough to recognize the signs so they d-don't get help. The paramedics tried to start her heart in the ambulance, but it just wouldn't start."

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly. "I am so sorry. Do you want to be alone?" he asked.

"N-no." Blaine cried. "D-don't go."

"Okay, I won't leave." Kurt replied, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I won't leave you." Because Burt and Carole were on the records at the nursing home, they were called when Pamela was put into the ambulance. They arrived about a half an hour later. Burt and Carole walked into the trauma room where Kurt was sitting in a chair he had brought in from the waiting room. Blaine was still lying in the bed next to his mother, who was now cold.

"Oh God…" Carole said, her eyes filling with tears. A nurse came and tapped Burt on the shoulder and led him into the hallway.

"I know that he's grieving, but we need to move her." the nurse said.

"I understand." Burt said. "I'll try to move him." The nurse nodded. Burt went back into the room and stood by the bed. "She's gone buddy." he said softly. "I know that you want to hold on to her, but the mom that you knew is gone. The nurses have to move her. So, I'm going to lift you up from the bed okay." Blaine didn't reply but Burt saw his grip on his mother's shirt get tighter. "Buddy, I know this is going to be hard. But, you have to let go." Burt said. "I'm going to pick you up now." he said calmly. Burt put his arms under Blaine's small frame and began to lift him.

"P-please no.' Blaine sobbed. "N-no."

"I know bud." Burt said. He carried Blaine over to the chair where Kurt was sitting and placed him down onto Kurt's lap. Blaine curled into Kurt's chest and let out loud, painful sobs. Kurt held him and whispered soothing words to him, but he knew nothing would actually help.

While they sat there, a lady came to the door. "I'm looking for Blaine Anderson." She said.

"He's in here." Burt replied. "But I don't think he feels like talking right now. Can I ask who you are?" he asked.

"I'm a social worker and I'm here about Blaine placement into the foster care system." She said, with a sad smile as she looked at the broken boy on the chair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry life has been so crazy and I haven't updated! Enjoy!**

After revealing who she was, Burt made the social worker stand in the hallway in the hopes of not upsetting Blaine more than he already was. "So, You're here to take Blaine?" Burt asked.

"Yes. Since he has no known family members, Blaine is now in the care of the state." the social worker explained.

"Listen, I know that taking Blaine is what the state says is best," Burt began. "but...I know that taking Blaine is really not the best thing for him. He just lost the only family he's ever had. I can tell you right now, my son is the only person Blaine truly feels close too and if you take him. Blaine won't make it. Plus, he's finally happy at school. From what my son tells me, his grades are amazing and he has friends at school."

"Sir, I understand that you care for Blaine, but legally…" She began.

"Screw legally." Burt interrupted. "I thought your job was to make sure these kids are in the safest place for them. The safest place for Blaine is with my family and with his friends."

"I understand that, Mr. Hummel." The social worker said. "But, I can't…"

"What if we become his temporary guardian?" Burt asked.

"That would take a lot of paperwork." the social worker began.

"Well, then go get it." Burt replied. "Because I'm not going to let you take that boy." The social worker nodded and agreed to work on it. Burt went back into the room and Blaine looked at him with teary eyes.

"Are they going to take me away?" Blaine asked softly.

"Not if I can help it." Burt replied. "We're going to apply to be your temporary legal guardians." Blaine nodded and cuddled in closer to Kurt's chest. The social worker eventually came back and handed Burt the paperwork, which he filled out.

"Now, you need to understand that this is only temporary guardianship." She explained. "I'll have to reevaluate in a month."

"I understand.' Burt replied. "Can we just take Blaine home now? It's been a rough day for him."

"Yes." the social worker replied. "I think that's for the best." Burt nodded and went back into the room where Blaine, Kurt and Carole were still sitting.

"Let's go home." Burt said. The nurses and doctors had long took Blaine's mother down to the morgue, so their was nothing holding them to that room. Blaine slowly stood up and allowed Kurt to get out from underneath him. Kurt then wrapped a protective arm around Blaine's waist and helped him out to the car. The drive home was silent, except for the few sniffles coming from the backseat. Burt could see in his Kurt silently comforting his boyfriend in the mirror. Once they got home, Blaine and Kurt retreated to Kurt's bedroom. Just for tonight, Burt decided he would allow that. Blaine surely needed it.

The next few days were hard. The funeral wasn't big. Just Blaine and the Hudmels were there. There wasn't even a body seeing as Blaine's mother wanted to be cremated. Blaine however couldn't bare having his mother in an urn just staring at him, so he decided to bury the urn. And...that was that.

For weeks after, Blaine wasn't okay. He wasn't eating and he'd have terrible nightmares. But, Kurt was always there to comfort him or try to push some food into his mouth. A few days before Christmas, the landlord of their apartment called and told Blaine that he needed to come and get all of the stuff out. So, on Christmas Eve, Blaine finally decided. that he was ready to go and sort through their stuff. However, he only wanted Kurt to go with him.

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked, as they made their way to the door of the apartment.

"I think so." Blaine replied. Once inside, Blaine looked around. Everything looked the same, yet so different too.

"Do you want to start in your room?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and together they sorted through Blaine's stuff. There wasn't much seeing as a lot of it was already at Kurt's house. Then, it was time for Blaine's mother's room. :"I'll start on that side if you want to start on the other." Kurt replied. Blaine once again nodded and went to get started. He went into the closet first. He could donate her clothes...she would like that. While going through the clothes, Blaine found a little wooden box he had never seen before. With a confused look on his face, he opened it and inside were letters. He took one out and looked it over. On one side it said, "To Nicholas." He opened it and then began to read.

_Dear Nicholas,_

_I have written this letter to you so many time, but have never had the courage to actually send it to you. I have to tell you something. The picture with this letter is a picture of your son, Blaine. He is so much like you. He's got your looks and he's so smart, just like you. I wish I had the courage to tell you long ago, but you had just broken up with me. And, I didn't want to hold you back. _

_But now I know, you deserve to know. I have just been diagnosed with alzheimer's and know I'm going to begin to fade away. Blaine will need someone. Find it in your heart to care for him...now that I can't. Just give him a chance and you'll love him just as much as I do. I still love you Nicholas Brooks...or should I say Doctor Nicholas Brooks. I know by now you've reached your goal for yourself. Now, please love Blaine, just as I have loved him and you._

_Love, Pamela Anderson_

"Oh my God…" Blaine muttered as he read the letter.

"Honey, what is it?" Kurt asked walking over.

"I-I think I just found out who my dad is." He said breathlessly.

"What? Well who is he?" kurt asked.

"His name is Dr. Nicholas Brooks." Blaine said. "He never knew about me. My mom never told him. Kurt do you know what this means? He could still want me. I wouldn't have to go into the foster system. I could stay with you."

"Do you have a picture?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked through the box and at the bottom was a picture of his mother with a man with darly wavy hair and hazel eyes. He looked just like Blaine.

"This must be him." Blaine replied.

"Well, there can't be that may Dr. Nicholas Brooks." Krut said grabbing his phone. He googled the name and the website for New York Memorial Hospital appeared. Kurt, excitedly clicked on it and a picture of the man appear. It was the same guy.

"Oh my God! He's in New York." Kurt exclaimed. "He works at New York Memorial Hospital."

"That's not even that far!" Blaine exclaimed. "We can go and talk to him. This is great!"

"Merry Christmas Blaine.' Kurt said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas." Blaine replied before practically diving onto Kurt and kissing him passionately. They continued to do that...and things progressed even further. When it was over both boys were out of breath, but so happy."

"That was amazing." Kurt said.

'"Yeah it was. You were amazing" Blaine replied breathlessly.

"We should finish up." Kurt said. "Or we'll miss Carole's Christmas Eve Dinner." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple and nodded.

"You're right." Blaine said. However, when he tried to get back up, Kurt pulled him back down into a kiss.

"Five more minutes." He moaned.

"Five more minutes." Blaine replied as he kissed Kurt back.

(The boys just made dinner in the nick of time...and it lasted way longer than five minutes)


	14. Chapter 14

After finding out about Blaine's dad, Kurt and Blaine made a plan to go and meet him. However, they decided not to tell Burt or Carole. They didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. On Friday, the boys packed their school bags with things needed for the trip to New York, leaving the books at home. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaine asked. "I mean not telling anyone."

"Yeah, I think it's for the best." Kurt replied. "Do you have the guardianship papers?"

"Yeah they're in my bag." Blaine replied.

"Okay, come on." Kurt told him. "It's time to go." They went into the living room and Kurt grabbed his keys.

"See yah later boys." Burt called.

"Bye Dad." Kurt called back. "We'll be home late. Going to see a midnight movie."

"Okay, have fun." Burt replied. Then, Kurt and Blaine got into the car and looked at one another.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

"As Ready as I'll ever be." Blaine replied. Kurt gave him a smile and then started the car to begin their drive. They drove to the airport and boarded the plane. Just a few hours later, they were in New York. "Wow this is amazing!" Blaine exclaimed as he looked at all the surrounding buildings.

"I know." Kurt said with a smile. "I haven't been here since I was little. Since my mom died." Suddenly Blaine stopped and stared at Kurt. Kurt had forgotten that he hadn't told Blaine about his mom.

"Your mom died too?" Blaine asked. "I thought Carole was your mom."

"She's my stepmom." Kurt replied. "My mom died when I was eight; Breast cancer."

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry." Blaine told him.

"I've gotten over it." Kurt replied. "I still miss her all the time, but I promise things will get better." Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a kiss. "Now come on. We have to go and find your dad." They made their way through the New York City streets until the came upon the massive, New York Memorial Hospital. They went inside and went up to the front desk.

"Uhh yes, I'm looking for Dr. Nicholas Brooks." Blaine told the nurse.

"I can page him, but he's a very busy man." the nurse replied.

"We-uhh." Blaine stuttered out.

"We have an appointment." Kurt said cutting him off.

"Okay, just go take a seat over there and I'll call him for you." the nurse replied. Kurt and Blaine did what the nurse said and waited for what seemed like an eternity. FInally, Blaine saw a man coming towards them in a white coat. He had Blaine's eyes and hair...and even his smile.  
>"Hello, I'm Dr. Brooks." the man said. "I was paged to come and see you."<p>

"It's so good to meet you Dr. Brooks." Blaine said. "I-I don't really know how to say this. Umm do you remember a woman named Pamela Anderson? Not the actress." Blaine quickly added.

"Yeah, I do." Dr. Brooks replied a confused tone in his voice.

"Umm...I think you should read this letter." Blaine added, handing him the letter from the box. Dr. Brooks took it and opened it. Blaine watched as the man's face turned into complete shock. After finishing, he took a seat and breathed heavily. "I know it's hard to comprehend. I didn't even know you existed for the longest time. So I get how you're feeling."

"I-uhh." Dr. Brooks said. "This is unbelievable. I can't believe your mother didn't tell me. How bad is the alzheimers? Is that why she isn't here with you?" he asked.

"No.' Blaine replied. "M-my mother is dead."

"I'm sorry." Dr. Brooks said. "She really was a wonderful woman. We were just at two very different points in our life. W-would you like to come get lunch with me? So we can talk."

"I'd like that." Blaine replied. Suddenly Kurt's phone rang.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Kurt said. He answered the phone and braced himself for his father's anger. "Hi Dad." he said guiltily.

"Kurt? Where the hell are you?" He yelled. "Finn said you and Blaine aren't at school. I didn't raise you to skip school like this."

"We're...in New York." Kurt said.

"New York? Why the hell are you in New York?" Burt boomed.

"We found Blaine's dad." Kurt said.

"Y-you did?" Burt asked, softer this time.

"Yeah, they're talking right now." Kurt replied. "Blaine is going to get him to sign the guardianship papers. That way, Blaine can have written permission to stay with us." Burt sighed.

"You are still in trouble for skipping school, but get the papers signed." Burt said. "then both of you get your butts home."

"We will." Kurt said. "I'm sorry Dad. We just needed to do this."

` "I get it." Burt replied. "Go and get the papers signed." Kurt said goodbye and then hung up. He went back over to Blaine and his father who were talking and laughing.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Blaine asked.

'Yup." Kurt replied.

"This is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine said, introducing Kurt formally.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Brook replied. "I paged my wife. She was delivering a baby but might be able to come after. She needs to know about this too. So will my daughter, Samantha. I'm sure she'll be thrilled actually. She's always wanted a sibling."

"I-I really don't know if they need to know." Blaine said. "I-I don't want to burden your family. I really just need you to sign some papers, so that I'm not put into the foster system. Kurt's family has agreed to take me in. I know that you didn't ask for me and you didn't know. I'm not here to ruin your life."

"Ruin my life?" Dr. Brooks asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to disrupt your life or take your money or anything." Blaine told him. "I just want my papers signed."

"Blaine, you're my son." Dr Brooks said. "I just met you. I can't let you go. If I would have known, I would have done everything I could to be good father to you. I loved your mother...and I'll love you too." Blaine felt tears come to his eyes. He dove into his father's arms and hugged him tightly. For the first time, Blaine finally felt happy. He felt safe. He felt saved.

After their talk, Dr. Brooks- Nicholas, brought Blaine to meet his wife, who was a little weirded out at first, but ended up accepting it. She was a very nice woman. He even got to meet Samantha who was overjoyed at the thought of having a big brother. They talked even more as a _family_ and Blaine and his father worked out a deal. Blaine would be allowed to live with the Hudmels and finish out school. Then, for college he would come and live with them. Kurt had already decided on coming to New York for college as well. Blaine also had to come and visit them monthly. But it was a plan...and a good plan too.

After saying goodbye, for now, Kurt and Blaine got back on a plane to head back to Ohio.

"Thank you." Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For cleaning me up that day in the hallway." Blaine said. "For being there for me. For being my friend. For loving me. For changing my life. For saving me." Kurt leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you for saving me." Kurt said. "I guess we saved each other."

"I love you." Blaine told him.

"I love you too." Kurt replied as he settled his head on Blaine's shoulder. Finally, everything was the way it was supposed to be. Finally, everything was just right.

**And that's a wrap! I hoped you liked this story. It was very fun to write. I'm already working on a new story, but I don't know when it will be posted because I haven't even planned out the story. But I hope you will all love it. **

Main Idea: Wildlife Veterinarian and Biologist, Kurt Hummel has just scored a job at the Tabankulu Wildlife Rehabilitation and Research facility in South Africa. Once there he meets a special Wildlife Vet. who becomes a mentor...and maybe even a boyfriend. There are only two problems and their names are Hannah and Daniel.


End file.
